warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mintfur (SkC)
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Mint Mintkit Mintpaw Mintfur |familyl = Rainfur Petalnose Sagepaw |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: |mentor = Waspwhisker |apps = None |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny', The Rescue, After the Flood |deadbooks = None}} Mintfur is a short-legged, gray tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Mint is first seen as a young kit. It is revealed that she and Sage are Petal and Rainfur's kits. Petal says she named Mint and Sage after herbs in her Twoleg's garden. :Petal was owned by an abusive Twoleg who underfed her, and therefore causing her to not have enough milk to feed Mint and Sage. Rainfur, Petal's mate, and the modern SkyClan help her run away. Afterwards, Petal, Mint, and Sage earn Clan names: Petalnose, Mintkit and Sagekit. Clovertail nurses Mintkit and her brother, Sagekit, while their mother is weak, since she still has no milk for them. Mintkit's father, Rainfur, is killed when he is in a small enclosure with rats in the abandoned warehouse near the edge of SkyClan territory. SkyClan's Destiny :She is seen as an now listed as an apprentice, with her brother Sagepaw. Her mentor is revealed to be Waspwhisker. :As they return from a hunting patrol, Mintpaw is seen following her mentor, Waspwhisker, a paw step behind him. Leafstar gives a small nod of approval pass her. When Leafstar calls for a clan meeting, she sits at the foot of the Rockpile while her brother, Sagepaw, shoots out of the apprentices' den to join her. The two settle down, their tails twitching. After the ceremony, her mother, Petalnose, suggests that they should give their apprentices battle practice. Sagepaw is ecstatic, and races up the gorge, with Mintpaw following him in a whirl of dust, with their mentors follow slowly behind. While they do so, Leafstar begins to think about the apprentices' father, Rainfur. :Soon after, Mintpaw and Sagepaw are shown practicing their fighting skills. Mintpaw is crouched in the middle of the area, and her tail lashes as she was about to pounce on a piece of prey. Sagepaw then stalks forward, and runs at her, flashing his claws out to rake along a side of hers. Mintpaw, however, is quicker, as she rolls toward him, ducks under his outstretched paw, and hooks his hind leg from beneath him. She then springs to her paws, as Sagepaw scrabbles in the sand helplessly. Leafstar compliments her, and Mintpaw gives a small bounce of her excitement as she realizes that her leader saw her successful move. Waspwhisker agrees with her, but advises her to follow up the following time, as he believes she could strike a couple of blows while Sagepaw floundered in the sand. Snookpaw exclaims that he would like to try the move, but Billystorm replies that they should watch Sagepaw and Mintpaw do it a couple more times. Sagepaw then sits up, spits out sand, and tells Mintpaw that he would get her next time, and she retorts that hedgehogs would fly. :By the end of the session, when Snookpaw joins them, all three apprentices master the new move they have learned. It is noted that they still had lots of training to do before they were ready to receive their warrior names, but it seemed they grew stronger and faster ever day. When Sagepaw and Snookpaw are done practicing the move they had learned the day prior, Mintpaw claims that she would like to try it, and bounds up to stay by Snookpaw. Before she can finish, she breaks off with a startled squeak as a snowflake lands on her head. It then begins to snow, as Leafstar orders for them to shelter in their dens. Mintpaw tells Snookpaw that he could share their den. :After the snow eases, Leafstar leads the way down a trail to collect Mintpaw and Sagepaw. She informs the apprentices that they were to start clearing caves further up the gorge. Before they can fuss, she adds that they should go, as they could possibly warm themselves with exploration. Sagepaw asks what they would find in them, Mintpaw replying that they would find only bird bones and dust. She emerges more sedately, and calls her brother a mouse-brain, which makes him raise a paw as he was about to swipe Mintpaw across her ear, before stopping upon realizing that Leafstar has her eye on him While they travel to a cave Rockshade is shown carrying Mintpaw by her scruff, and drags up to to a slanting rock when she couldn't reach the next crack. :When Leafstar begins to explain what happened to SkyClan in the old forest, Mintpaw wonders if there was other Twolegplaces, eyes stretched wide in wonder. When Sagepaw wonders if they were descended from the old SkyClan cats, Mintpaw adds that she wondered too, and it is noted that neither Sagepaw or Mintpaw had long legs for jumping, and hard pards to walk over rocky surfaces. When Rockshade claims he could jump and climb well, Mintpaw chimes in that she could too, eyes gleaming, and that her legs were strong. Leafstar suppresses a sigh in response, and wonders if they were going to measure each other's legs. When Harveymoon is scolded by Leafstar for misbehaving, he protests that he had promised to join Waspwhisker and Mintpaw on a hunting patrol after sunhigh. :As she returns from Cherrytail's hunting patrol, Tinycloud bounds up to Mintpaw, and informs her that Sagepaw had an accident. Mintpaw, in horror, lets her prey fall, and stands with her jaws open as she describes how her brother fell from the cliff, but finishes that he would be fine. Mintpaw declares that he would need to keep his strentgh up, and grabs the largest squirrel off the fresh-kill pile, hauling it in the direction of Echosong's den, and soon appears in her den to join her Clanmates. :Leafstar suggests for the guests to join a training session with the apprentices, and Mintpaw, at the front of the cats gathered around them, give an excited wriggle. She claims that it would be a great idea, as she could show them her best move. Snookpaw asks if it was the one where one would get sand in their face, and Stick, one of the visitors, states that they would all enjoy it. Leafstar tells them to go, and the three apprentices, including Sagepaw, race off the gorge towards the flat training area, and the warriors head up after them. :When Sharpclaw challenges the patrols to touch the trunk to win first, Mintpaw exclaims that she could do so, leaping up to her paws, and bounds off in the tree's direction, only to skid to a halt as he raises his tail to stop her, and warns her that it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. During the game, Petalnose races for the tree, and veers around Mintpaw, who tries to stop her. Leafstar realizes that all of Waspwhisker's patrol, save Mintpaw and Bouncefire, had headed for the tree. Mintpaw then screeches loudly, dashes up to Shorty, and swipes a paw across his face, which makes him stumble off balance, but keeps him on his paws. He is not fast enough to catch her, as she whirls around, and heads off Sparrowpelt as he tries to break through to support Petalnose. Her team, in the end, loses, and when Waspwhisker states that it was only bad luck that they lost, Mintpaw tells him to wait until next time, eyes gleaming. :When some of her Clanmates begin to tell the guess what Clan life was like, Mintpaw notes that they learn how to look after themselves and Clanmates. She then stretches out her front paws to unsheathe her tiny claws, and teases that dogs and foxes would better watch out. While she ponders the possible choices for a future apprentice for Echosong, Leafstar notices that Mintpaw and Sagepaw are desperate to be warriors like their deceased father, Rainfur. Not long afterwards, Leafstar climbs down from her den, and spots Mintpaw, Snookpaw, and Frecklepaw struggle to carry sticks and bramble tendrils past the Rockpile. She asks what they were doing, and Mintpaw drops her bundle to answer her question, informing that Stick was building a waste pile in the training pile. She notes that it would be large, and that he said it would help them learn how to fight against rats, which makes Leafstar reply that she has to see it. She pads alongside the apprentices until the arrive at the area, and they get to work. Snookpaw claims that Stick knew what he was doing, and Mintpaw agrees as she claws a bunch of bracken into a rat-shape. She adds that if he had been there prior, her father would not have died, which makes her mother, Petalnose, sigh in response. As Stick rounds up the rest of the clan for the session to start, Mintpaw is eager to be the first cat to attack a rat, and bristles her fur while she angles her ears at the rat-shaped bundle of bracken she made. She notes that Rainfur was her father, and this was her chance to avenge his death. :In the manga, Leafstar asks if everyone on the Twolegplace patrol was present, including Mintfur. After she receives information about the dogs that lived in Twolegplace, Leafstar notes that she, Cherrytail, Waspwhisker, and Mintfur would head towards the Twoleg nest with the pointed roof. Mintfur, along with the other cats on the patrol successfully defeat the dogs, and return back to their camp. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is briefly seen leading the patrol that scents the fox. After the Flood :She is first seen as she is helping clean up the camp in the aftermath of the flood. Harveymoon warns her that there is a puddle in front of her. Mintfur tells him that she worked her way across puddles before. He repiles saying it's deeper than it looks. :She is seen in the battle with the rogues. When Harveymoon asks her if she needs help, she tells him if he insists. They are seen twining tails after the battle. Trivia *She is mistakenly called a tom in ''Firestar's Quest. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Petalnose: Father: :Rainfur: Brother: :Sagepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Rescue characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Females Category:Minor Character